gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- __TOC__ Adding a Parenting Filter Page Hello again Ilan, I'm reaching out to you and some of the other admins on Wikia about a new page we'll be adding to some of our larger Wikis. It's called the Parenting Filter page, and it's designed as a hub page for parents looking to determine if a game, movie, TV series etc. is appropriate for their child. Here's an example of what the page will look like: http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ParentFilter It's a lot more in-depth than the ESRB/PEGI ratings system and will give parents a more useful look at the game and its community. While the main focus of the project is to serve as a tool for parents trying to gauge whether or not something is appropriate for their child, it also contains a lot of unique information that would be useful to pretty much everyone. Stats like average campaign length and community attitude are the kind of things only actual players like you will be able to provide. We'd love for you or any of the other GTA Wiki editors to pitch in on the page if you get a chance, as we're trying to get these live by December. I'll check back next week and create/update the page myself if you guys aren't interested in it. As always, please don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions about this. Thanks for your time Ilan, and thanks again for pitching in on the Wiki Awards! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: 'sup Yep. Not until mid November though. I'm guessing you're getting it? Tom Talk :AC 3 was a big let down. But the best part of it was the naval combat, so I'm looking forward to BF. Plus Connor was such a boring protagonist, Edward seems much better - a lot less straight forward. Oh, and it's fucking pirates! And no more Desmond! Tom Talk 09:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::This is Haytham's dad though! I think it'll work, I'm expecting less focus on the Assassin side of it though, which is good, I think that needs a rest. I hated the fact that I couldn't skip through Desmond's story, it got a little better when he went after Daniel Cross, but most of the missions were so dull and uninteresting. Tom Talk 09:55, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::That was my first encounter with him, I read up on his after it. It's kind of strange knowing what happens to Edward before I even play as him though. Tom Talk 10:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Are you getting Arkham Origins? :::::I've only played Arkham City, and I liked it. I'm hoping Origins has a more open and explorable Gotham City. I agree about prequels to an extent, but it's not as if Batman was ever going to die or anything so I don't think it'll be any more predictable than the other games. I'm just realising that AC4 is a prequel too. Tom Talk 10:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::You're probably spot on. I still think it'll be a good game though. The premise of BF is very original, I can't think of another pirate game. So I think it's got that going for it. I was hoping for Rockstar to do a pirate game after seeing what they did with the cowboy/western genre. But I'll settle for this. Edward seems like a more immoral Ezio, I think they created him after seeing how unpopular Connor was in comparison to Ezio. Tom Talk 10:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Exactly. I read an interview with someone from Ubisoft, he said that the next games would depend on how well Connor was received. I think they were planning to do with Connor, what they did with Ezio. Tom Talk 10:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well that's what I read. Maybe they were thinking about incorporating him into AC4 somehow. Anyway, I hope I don't see Connor in another AC game. Ezio was a tough guy to follow - despite the fact they almost ruined his character in Revelations - and Connor couldn't do it. Edward looks a lot more promising. Tom Talk 11:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Seriously?! I hated that game. Well, it was my least favourite AC. I think it just highlighted the need for a new protagonist, Ezio changed too much, he had his moments but he didn't seem like himself, I'm not convinced it's even the same guy, I mean what was up with his face?! Tom Talk 11:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::AC gets unnecessarily complicated at times. Max Payne 3 was the first Max Payne game I played. My only real knowledge of Max Payne at that point was the film... Tom Talk 11:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think so. For me, 10/10 is for perfection, I was really hoping GTA V was going to be my first 10. If I rounded up and didn't do ".5" etc. then I'd have a few 10's. Tom Talk 12:17, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I'm on Xbox so I've never played Uncharted. I want to though. VC, SA, IV and Red Dead Redemption would probably come closest to a 10 for me. Tom Talk 21:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Winter Moon demotion vote GTA_Wiki:Requests_for_Promotion#Demotion_from_Administrator:_User:Winter_Moon. Jeff (talk| ) 16:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Is that the one after the vehicle finding mission? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I know the one you're talking about. 50 miles far deep into the desert, right? I heard of something like that. Next month, I'll finally be able to help the Crew, Ilan. Looking forward. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Something to do with 5 and 0 (5=05). :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, BTW, here are some news. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Great! Anything I need to know before I join y'all? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Got it. I also have some friends from my class that bought GTA V, we can all play together (I'm pretty sure I can make them editors here, so they can join the Crew). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Template:Gtav weapons May you remove the protection for the Template:Gtav weapons? Some changes need to be made. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 16:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Another thing: I feel that the GTA V section of the Micro SMG (page for the full-sized Uzi) should be moved to the page Micro Uzi, since it takes the form of a smaller machine pistol (the model in GTA V is the Mini Uzi). What do you think? (And maybe we can merge both pages to avoid confusion, especially that both are referred as "Micro SMG" at most of the times) --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 16:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, so I'll go ahead and merge them. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 16:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Online Alright, I will do. Hopefully it'll work for me now. Tom Talk 17:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :You still enjoying Online then? Tom Talk 18:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll be playing with a few mates as soon as I get the time, we'll probably just rob a few banks every now and again. Are the reviews good or bad? Tom Talk 18:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Staff page I demoted Winter Moon, but I'm going to leave updating the staff page and changing the stylesheet so Winter Moon's name doesn't display in a particular font to you, since when I try to change the stylesheet it never seems to work right. Jeff (talk| ) 20:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hey Ilan. Leave your vote on the Community Notice Board please? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:08, October 28, 2013 (UTC) He's Back Rigby is back again Ilan, why can he just give up already, he is worst than Joshualeverburg remember? Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:44, October 28, 2013 (UTC) AC4 I bet it's the Desmond part - I know Desmond isn't in it anymore but you know what I mean - that they don't like. I find it hard to criticise the other parts of the AC stories - bar Revelations - because they're pretty simple, a few twists and turns but it's pretty safe. The gameplay is always the best part of an AC game for me. Tom Talk 16:59, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. Well, any specific reason? Tom Talk 17:13, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I read the IGN review. I can't wait to explore the world now, it sounds huge. It seems likes there's a lot to do. I think the opinion of the story will vary, I like the whole pirate concept so I think I'll like it. The whole corporate espionage within Abstergo sounds a lot better than the Desmond story too. Tom Talk 19:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe I don't like Desmond's story because the first AC I played was Brotherhood, then I played II and then the first one. I probably just didn't get it. Tom Talk 22:06, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::AC2 is my favourite. Have you played AC4 yet? Tom Talk :::::I've ordered AC4. I can't wait any longer, hopefully I'll have it in the next couple of days. What are your first impressions? Tom Talk 19:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Is the combat system the same as in AC3? And what are you first impressions of Edward? Tom Talk 20:40, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Good, I liked the AC3 combat system a lot, it improved on the whole everyone taking turns to attack you thing which I didn't like about the previous games. I'm glad he's an anti-hero, Connor was so bland a character because he was all about doing good, Ed seems like a more conflicted and interesting character. Tom Talk 20:56, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Community Notice Board Hey Ilan, could you vote on the CNB please? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:10, October 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks. The articles look more aesthetical now. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 15:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Though I did prefer the Templars to the Assassins again. I had the same issue in AC3. But other than that the story was great. I can't really find any other faults, there are a few issues that I had with previous AC games that have returned though, but those are minor. Pirates really does work with Assassin's Creed. I could sail around destroying ships all day, it doesn't get boring. Tom Talk 14:06, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what I'd give it too. I really liked Edward, he was more suited to been a Templar though. Laureneu Torres (no idea how to spell his name) was a much better Grand Master than that Mayan guy - Ah Tabai? I remembered my one main criticism, some of the missions are pretty repetitive, but that's like with all AC games. Also, Blackbeard was awesome, I liked Charles Vane too, but I feel they were underdeveloped and killed off too soon. I also found it frustrating that nobody realised that "James Kidd" was a woman. Tom Talk 16:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::His character is far more complex than I had anticipated. In AC3 and 4 you start off with the Templar's, that creates a bit of confusion because until those games it was all Assassins, you couldn't like the Templar's because they were all blatant bad guys, like the Borgia's, they even threw incest into the mix to make you despise them. Now they give you Haytham, an awesome character - much better than his son - and guys like Woodes Rogers who quite frankly seemed like a decent guy. Thatch is obviously a very complex character, I'd like some DLC about him. For one, "James Kidd" was the only pirate who didn't have facial hair, these guys weren't exactly the shave every day kind of guys. :::Haytham was so good, I wish we got to see the rest of his story - the whole avenging his father and saving his sister thing. I know about Freedom Cry, I was hoping for some after that. Adewale was decent, a bit more of an Assassin than Edward, in terms of morals etc. Is Freedom Cry set in the same place as 4? And are you getting the season pass? Tom Talk 16:54, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::That'd be interesting. Yeah I know what you mean, I'd of liked him to accompany me on missions, he doesn't even fight when you board a ship. Haiti could be interesting. Tom Talk 22:10, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know, but it's not as bad as with some games. This content is still in development, some games just take stuff out of the original game and sell it on as DLC. Tom Talk 16:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Baygor I'm starting a page for Baygor, a random character you can encounter in GTA V. The only way I can currently get an image of him is to take a photo of my TV, which is not exactly the preferred sort of image http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png . Anyways, should I upload the pictures I took, and have them on the page until better ones can be taken by another user, or should I just not upload them and wait for someone else to get them? Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 00:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandal This user is adding fan fiction content on many pages. Detain this editor! --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 02:12, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply I bet that made his death in AC3 seem pretty weak then? I mean, to get killed by Desmond is pretty embarrassing. Tom Talk 10:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Another Templar who I prefer over the Assassins... Tom Talk 11:14, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems like I would be haha. In recent games they've been a lot better than the Assassins character wise. Tom Talk 11:25, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Beta Releases Can you please unlock/unprotect Beta Releases? The idea of a wiki is that anyone can contritube - you're breaking this concept. 'Punish' editors that make false edits, don't restrict everyone else. Vandal Oi, lad! Hate to spoil your welcoming party, but this party-pooper uploaded a pornographic image. Deal with this guy and I will bring the cake and ice cream. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 21:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC) HELP ME the tank in GTA3 for my ipad despawned and will not spawn again plz help. Travist6544 (talk) 22:47, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you move "Risk" to "Risk Assessment"? Derp Herpington (talk) 14:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) X page I don't remember if the channel is true, but you should take a look at that page. Jeansowaty 18:08, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty RE: Haha, thanks Ilan, gave me a bit of a shock there, I thought it might be an old vandal I blocked coming back to get me or something. Anyway, I haven't seen you in a while, what's been happening? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:37, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Good to have you back anyway. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I might not be online tomorrow so before I forget, I wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas! Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:20, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 20:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC) GTA Online Do you consider GTA Online to be the sixteenth GTA game, or just GTA V's multiplayer? Tom Talk 11:07, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Freedom Cry had a lot more to it than I expected. Definitely worth the £8 I paid. I wouldn't say that any missions were particularly bland, the final mission was a bit of an anticlimax but other than that it was very good. There's a whole new city to explore, and a new ocean to sail in too. :It's definitely more than just multiplayer - I've played it a bit now btw - but yeah, I'm not sure if I'd call it the sixteenth game. 22:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ilan, this guy is edit warring me, Thomas, Ragequit, DominatorPlayer457, and Smashbro8 on the Gustavo Mota page by adding Brazilian on his nationality, he should know that Gustavo is Mexican, not Brazilian, and he has inappropriate username, warn him about that okay man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:56, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, he should be blocked. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Admin Requests Could you vote on Requests for Promotion? Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:16, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the vote Ilan, I appreciate it. Probably Thomas will win, but I'm not upset, he proved that he is a good user since he joined the Wiki. :) Dodo8 [talk:Dodo8|''INVITE''' Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant [http://gta-songs.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Songs_Wiki GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Template:Welcome Brother Ilan! Kifflom, demands your presence and attributions! So, yeah, that template thingy on the header. Figured out where this can be a replacement on that old AM? --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:59, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Unused and violating images Yo Ilan, wassup? I found this special page, a page listing unused images around the Wiki. I would estimate that 90% of these image don't follow the image policy. Should we start deleting it? Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RE It's exactly what I'm doing. The unused images following the image policy, I'm planning to use them in articles with pics missing. The other pics are mostly myth-related content, mods or amateur screenshots. Summarized, trash. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 11:57, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Email! Hi Ilan, I just sent you an e-mail to the address we have on file. Please do reply to me when you have a sec. Thanks! Michael(profile)•(talk) 22:17, February 5, 2014 (UTC) The Last of Us Hey Ilan xd! Smashbro8 here. I recently got The Last of Us and that game is a masterpiece in every way. The only thing I hate with the game is one word: Clickers! You know what I mean! ( ) 06:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I haven't finished it yet. I'm in Pittsburgh in the military camp. So far I love Joel and Ellie. Joel is ana amazing protagonist. The best non playable character (excluding Ellie) so far is Bill. He works well cooperatively with his shotgun...if it weren't for him, I woulda died from being bitten by several Clickers. I'm sorry he can't forever work alongside with Joel, cause Ellie does not yet have a gun. However, I think of The Last of Us as one of the best games I ever played. I love the interaction with objects, the crafting, the weapons, the characters and definitely the graphics. The only thing I don't like is, as mentioned above, those Clickers!!! ( ) 21:35, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey Ilan! You didn't reply to my comment above ^^. Also, I wanted to tell you that I like Henry, Sam and Tommy in The Last of Us as well, but Bill works better cooperatively. ( ) 21:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 New Patroller Carl Johnson Jr. has been promoted, could you do your thing and sort out changing the colour of his user name, and the staff page etc. Cheers mate. Tom Talk 11:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :I thought you'd voted! Cool, thanks mate. :Yeah, is that the reason you've been so inactive recently? Haha. Tom Talk 19:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure you did... ::Good to know. I'll be a bit less active soon so you'll definitely be needed. Tom Talk 22:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey, Ilan. As Carl Jonhson Jr. became a patroller, you should change the color of his name to orange.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''